


浴室强制记录

by gunnypeace



Category: tanakakei
Genre: M/M, mob/rush/rape
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 12:48:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17325290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gunnypeace/pseuds/gunnypeace





	浴室强制记录

1.

已经是深夜了。

田中在维持着高温的蒸汽中渐渐呼吸困难，脑子也不太清醒了，想什么都想不清楚，干脆放弃思考，任由思绪沉睡，躯体放松。热水抚慰着经历过今天爆发性奔跑戏份的肌肉，双腿酸胀的疲惫渐渐被柔软酥麻的感觉所取代，令人飘飘欲仙。

他擦干身子之后，站起来的时候脚滑了一下，不小心把小板凳踢翻了，人也被绊倒在地上，光滑紧实的小腿被划出了一道长长的口子，正往外流血。鲜红的血液顺着伤口滑过粉白的肌肤，流到曲线处，自然落下，与地面撞击，甚至发出滴滴答答的响声。

田中被摔得有些懵了，不知如何是好，这时门外传来一阵响声，推拉门倏地被拉开，一个工作人员打扮的年轻男子冲了进来，嘴里一边说着“您没事吧？”，一边扶着他的腰站起来到另一个凳子坐了下来。

男子的手掌在扶他站起后并没有过久停留，但是在拿下来时也并非是直接松开，而是状若无意般，又重又快地划过腰后那一小片敏感的肌肤。几乎是一瞬间，田中就能感觉到自己那处皮肤的细幼绒毛过度反应地根根炸起，并持续带来一股子痒意，如果是那个年轻男子的视角的话，他腰后此时已经红了一大片了。

说实话，这抹红色在他刚泡完澡粉白粉白的肌肤上显得相当艳丽。

仿若没感觉到对方的戒备与不自在似的，那男子只是不住的道歉，说了一句“请您在这里稍等片刻。”便匆匆离去。随之男人手里拿着纱布和碘酒快步走进来，直接在他的面前蹲下，想要替他包扎伤口。

 

这个公共浴室现在并不是营业时间，而靠着熟人关系几乎隔三差五就能来享受私人泡澡待遇的田中圭洗完澡后因为无需规避他人的缘故并没有围上浴巾。一言以蔽之：田中先生现在不着片缕。而工作人员单膝下蹲后，他的脸离演员先生的下体之间的距离只能用微妙二字形容。

年轻男人在田中圭带有惊慌的湿润手掌推拒着自己的时候并没有显露出什么情绪，只是如常继续着他的动作，毕竟他的动作只是带有推拒的意味，并不是真正的想要将自己推开。

男人的动作相当轻柔，田中纵有万般羞耻也按捺住自己，假装一个男性蹲在自己生殖器面前这样的场景其实相当普通。他悄悄并拢了一下双腿，但又并不敢表现得太明显，怕显得自己扭捏了。

在将沾满碘酒的医用棉签轻轻按压在患处时，一直保持沉默的男人突然开了口：“我是田中先生的粉丝。”

田中圭低下头，发现这位有着温柔又湿润的眼神的年轻人不知何时已经抬起头来，正在用一种有些古怪的目光盯着自己，“一直以来，我都将田中先生作为榜样来看待，期待着有一天也能像您一样，成为被人认可的演员。”

被当面表白的演员先生一时有些无措，不过明显对方也并没有期待什么回应，只是自顾自包扎好他的小腿，然后无比自然地拄着他裸露的膝盖站了起来，好像两人关系很亲密似的，还不忘伸出手臂做出请的手势示意他可以先到休息室换衣服。

2.

正当田中圭打开柜子，想要拿出内裤穿上的时候，他被人从背后捂住了嘴巴。刚刚在闷热的洗澡间呆了许久的身体基本没有太多的反抗能力，因此即使田中已经用了全身的力气想要推开那只想要杀死自己的手臂，也是徒劳无功罢了。那手臂粗细和他差不多，肌理分布匀称，但其中爆发的力量却不容小觑，田中濒近窒息，当真以为自己生命垂危，脑海中不受控制的快速闪回了许多往事。

毫无预兆地，男人松了松手，大量的空气被贪婪地吸进田中的肺叶，随即他便发现，与空气一同吸收进他的身体的，还有不知何时放在他鼻子旁边的小瓶子里散发着淡淡的香味的可疑气体。

“不妙——”

但纵然他反应了过来，也为时已晚，男人的手很快又重新捂了过来，此时药效好像已经发挥了应有的作用，田中只觉得大脑嗡嗡作响，浑身的肌肉都不受控制地放松了，从心底迅速烧起一把火，让他觉得连年轻人为控制他躯体而产生的强制触碰都是那么诱人，仅仅一点点肌肤的摩擦就能引发一大片红色。

田中在年轻人松手的短短瞬间，条件反射地再次吸了一大口包裹着浓浓RUSH雾气的空气。理智与肉体同时崩塌，几乎是毫无反抗地，男人被放在了旁边客用的沙发上，静待享用。

好像空气都在燃烧着他的躯干。田中基本已经失去了反抗的意志与体能。他的体温迅速升高，并对男人对他所做的一切触碰都感到强烈的快乐。此时他饱满紧实的胸肌被一只大手来回揉捏着，充满着弹性与肉感，被揉的时候甚至还会有一部分软肉从指间溢出，简直就像少女的胸部，结实而又富有生气。

田中圭觉得自己像是喝了过多的酒又熬了过多的夜，意识漂浮在空气中，暗自发烫，被男人有些粗暴的对待着，他却只觉得爽，爽到已经抛弃了理智，对伸进自己口腔里的舌头又吸又舔，仿佛那是什么甘醇的美酒，怎么品尝也不觉得够。

年轻男子比田中体型稍大些，但并不过分壮硕，精干的肌肉显现出其主人体内蕴含的力量。之前在浴室中年轻人显示出的孺慕与谦逊此时完全不见踪影，取而代之的是强烈的破坏欲与占有欲。男子捏住他的两条小腿毫无怜惜地打开，嘴唇却不住的在他的耳朵留下一个个湿润的舔吻，湿热的舌尖在田中圭的耳廓处稍作停留，便不住地用力在耳腔进进出出，模仿着性交的动作虐待着耳部薄薄的皮肤，像火焰一样炙烤着那处密布的神经，又酥又麻。

耳朵本就是田中的敏感地带，被这样对待，他连呻吟的声音都控制不住了。然而，当比一般男性要高出一些的叫声在空旷的休息室哀吟的时候，田中好像突然意识到了自己就这样被陌生人君临着的境况，有些惊慌地真正用了些力气推拒着男子正用力捏着他小腿的小臂。那手臂因为被他的呻吟刺激着了，此刻已经是完全用力抓着他白皙光滑的小腿的状态，刚刚包扎好的伤口都被捏到再次裂开，鲜红的颜色洇在白色的纱布上，病态而美丽。

田中圭意识到这也许是一个突破口，便用呻吟一样的声音低声哀叫起来，“小腿好痛啊……你能不能稍微放开我一下呢？”

然而得到的只是愈加深沉的眼神与复又覆在他口鼻的铁臂。男子的嘴巴贴着他被挤出肉的脸颊，一字一顿道：“狡猾的话也没有用哦。”

3.

连施暴者都记不清自己到底将那个小瓶子放到田中圭鼻下多少次了。吸入了过多催情气体的田中圭简直美味的不行，明明眼神中充满着无意识的迷茫，身体却对他的每一次碰触都有着贪婪的回应，简直让人觉得他的每一条DNA都写满了欲望。

当男人的手指伸进对方幽密的后穴时，不知何时分泌的大量肠液突破了障碍，流得男人满手都是，跟他前面也一直冒得不停的前液一起，把圭的下体搞得一团糟。这个曾被人说“立派”的男人拥有着可以傲视大部分男人的漂亮阴茎，秀丽挺拔，颜色红红的，形状大小都很适中，龟头流出的液体已经使柱体闪闪发亮。年轻人的手毫不客气地覆了上去，颇具技巧地套弄揉搓使中年男人无法控制自己，低声尖叫出来，承受不住快感般地直往后躲。

田中圭的手很漂亮，白皙修长，骨骼清晰，此时正无力地放在施暴者的前臂，随着他的动作而动作着。年轻人的另一只手已经放在对方的屁股里有一会了，他发现面前的男人简直是水做的，也许这其中有rush的效果，但男人面对侵犯根本没有表现出任何初次承欢的不适，而是用湿润而柔软的触感热情地欢迎了他。

如果不是男人实在无法再继续忍耐下去，他一定会先用唇舌将身下被伺候地欲仙欲死的演员先生内内外外好好品尝一番。他将田中令人嫉妒的小腿放在肩膀上，俯下身子，慢慢将性器顶了进去，充满了侵略的气息。田中圭的呻吟使人像吸了毒一样疯狂，随着男人坚定的挺入动作，他的声量由低变高，但尖细的调子与甜腻的欲望却是一直没有变过的，一直那般勾人犯罪。

男人根本没有一丝犹豫，连续不断地撞击着身下人圆润的屁股，发出啪啪的响声，他的嘴巴像是什么有魔力的吸盘一样，不住吸吮着田中的乳头，手上的动作一直没有停歇，不断地大力摩擦他敏感的龟头，而体内从未被使用过的、像一个按钮一样按一下就能释放快感的前列腺与此同时也在被不停地鞭笞摩擦顶弄，凶狠且不留余地。这一切的一切都使田中圭抛却理智，像婊子一样被操干得大声呻吟，完全没有想要控制的意思。

年轻人边持续撞击边说道：“圭桑，你叫得这么好听，不觉得没有当GV男优让大家都听听很浪费吗？”，田中听了这样的话却并没有感到羞耻，而是像被夸奖的小孩子一般，叫得更加大声诱人，以此来讨要他期待的糖果。

男子并没有遂了他的愿望，右手从头到尾握着他细瘦的脚踝没有动过，左手却要死不死地直接堵住了他的出精孔，田中已经积蓄到了顶峰的欲望无处宣泄，从后方传来的一次比一次用力的顶弄更是以一种恐怖的加速度增加着他的快感，使他到达了从未感受过的世界，多到满溢的欲望与快感令人上瘾。

此时，休息室已经被田中圭高亢又甜蜜的呻吟占满了。

从来都没有这么爽过。他的灵魂像是已经出窍了一般，直接在心头浮现出这样的话。年轻人的腰力惊人，持续的鞭挞并没有消耗他太多的体力，反而还能继续加快侵略的速度，富有肉感的屁股被撞击的啪啪声与后穴被摩擦发出的汩汩水声大得惊人，伴随着勾人的呻吟，空气中的欲望仿佛已经浓到液化了。男人觉得自己大约要射了，便开始用一种前所未有的速度与力度疯狂进攻，怒张的性器以精确的角度连续捅进去，狠狠摩擦着田中圭的敏感点，像野兽已经叼住了自己猎物的喉咙，不留余地。

田中圭此刻除了尖叫别无他法，这快感已经超越了他能感受的极限，他的大脑一片空白，眼前看到的全是尖锐的白光，浑身上下的每一处都爽得颤抖，这实在太超过了。男子发现了他的高潮，便放开精关，让他射得自己满身都是。在死死缩紧的媚肉包裹下，男人不管不顾地继续大力开拓了几十下，将精液全部射在田中圭的后穴中。被使用过度的田中圭先生在对方射进来的时候就已经脱了力气，像知道自己已经完成了任务一样，不管不顾地昏睡起来。


End file.
